


Avilero Drabble Collection

by avilio



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avilio/pseuds/avilio
Summary: A collection of short stories I wrote from mytumblr





	1. Hesitation

Nero planted a soft kiss to his temple before moving down to leave a trail of kisses from his neck to his collar bones. He bit down on his left collar bone with intentions to mark him, but when he heard Avilio cry out, he stopped. He couldn’t help but feel like this was wrong. Why was he doing this? Why hasn’t he killed him? Why hasn’t  _he_ killed  _him_?

All these thoughts clouded his mind, causing him to hesitate his movements. His hands stopped trailing down and he removed his lips from the collar bone. Avilio was no stranger to Nero’s hesitation, especially now, and he couldn’t stop himself from mumbling “not again.” Nero apologized, but he wasn’t sure why. Did he really owe him an apology, for anything, really? The lives of his family were taken away, all thanks to the man laying underneath him. But the back of his mind couldn’t stop reminding him that he had done the same.

Avilio had told him that he didn’t kill him because he wanted him to feel the same pain, but Nero didn’t believe that, or, he didn’t want to believe that.  _There was different reason_ , he would think,  _there had to be._  Why else would Avilio let Nero kiss, feel, and even look at him in such an intimate way? 

“Nero, don’t think about any of it,” Avilio said, voice staying calm with every word. Nero couldn’t just automatically forget what happened a few days ago, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Sometimes, Nero thought about ending whatever this was, for he would only feel worse when they reach the end of their so called “road trip.”

It hurt him to look at this man, the man he trusted, believed in… even called his friend. How did Avilio, or  _Angelo_ , really feel about him? Did he ever love him? Is he only using him as a form of relief?  _No_ , he told himself,  _that last one is ridiculous_. There had to be something there if Angelo was willing to have sex with a man he took revenge on, unless he really was that cruel. 


	2. Importance

"Ouch!"

Avilio was almost startled by the sound Nero made. He turned his head to see what caused the sudden outburst. "Damn ants,“ Nero complained as he rubbed his hand.

They were laying side by side on the grass, looking up at the sky. It was one of those rare times where they allowed themselves to take things easy and relax. Lord knows they need too.

Feeling eyes on him, Nero turned to look at Avilio, then his face turned unpleasant. "Hey… what’s with the grin?”

Avilio turned away with a short “nothing.”

“You find this funny!” he accused.

“Of course not,” Avilio insisted. But they both knew he was lying, and that made Avilio uneasy. In the beginning, the smiles were fake. He just needed to place himself in Nero’s life and go along with what made him happy to succeed in his own plans, but more and more these days he would find his smiles to be a lot less forced. Still, he couldn’t tell if his smiling face was real or not, but he hoped it wasn’t.

The last thing he needed was to feel any kind of affection towards Nero. He couldn’t allow feelings to get in his way. He needed to make it clear to himself that he wasn’t Nero’s friend, but the fact that he has to remind himself daily about this made things harder. Maybe he was just over-thinking things. It should be good to let loose sometimes and forget things for a couple of seconds. Should be.

“I hope you get bit next,” Nero said childishly.

And really, to Avilio, Nero was somewhat like a child. He was soft, not fit to be a Don. Avilio would sometimes wonder what Nero would do if he found out the truth about him and why he was really here. Would he kill him? Give him a chance to explain himself? Or maybe even come up with a compromise? Nero cared about friendship. He probably labeled friendship as one of the most important things in his life, second to his family. But Avilio was not his friend.

Avilio thought of Corteo, the boy he dragged into his revenge. He needed Corteo and took advantage of his willingness to help him. Deep down, there was guilt. Corteo was not a friend, but his brother, so he thought that maybe he could understand Nero’s will to keep his family safe. But what separated Avilio from Nero was that his so called family, or what’s left of it, is barely on his list of importance; friendship non-exsistent.

**Author's Note:**

> More short stories can be found on my [tumblr](http://dazaii.tumblr.com/ff)


End file.
